


【中譯】feels like insomnia (woah)

by elendil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendil/pseuds/elendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>另一方面，對於為何有一位微醉的00探員，在這見鬼的時間闖入他的公寓這事兒，Q倒是不怎麼費力地就得到了結論。不等對方回答，Q重新開啟了吸塵器，開始清理Bond腳邊的那塊地毯。吸頭一直磕碰到Bond的皮鞋，Q咕噥了幾聲，強烈暗示Bond閃邊。</p><p>Bond閃邊了。</p><p>（或者，這是篇關於Q失眠而Bond試圖幫忙的故事）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中譯】feels like insomnia (woah)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feels like insomnia (woah)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571915) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



當Q抬起頭，看到Bond蹲踞在窗沿那小到不能再小的平台的時候，他正在用吸塵器吸客廳的地毯。現在是凌晨4:20，而Q住在22樓。  
  
不知怎麼地，對於眼前的情況，Q一點兒都不感到意外。  
  
「你想幹嘛？」Q伸手推開窗戶，疲憊又不耐煩地說。Bond跨了進來，儘管身上帶著酒氣，卻神奇地保持著貓一般的優雅姿態。「不要踩到地毯上，我剛剛才－啊該死。」  
  
Bond疑惑地抬眼看向他，Q這才發現自己正握著吸塵器在Bond臉前揮舞。Bond盯著吸塵器就像它正朝著他張開血盆大口。  
  
「如果你想知道的話，這是個家用清掃設備。」Q一本正經地說。「用吸頭將灰塵吸進來，然後灰塵會通通跑進一個需要清理的小袋子？」  
  
「我知道什麼是吸塵器，謝了。」Bond乾巴巴地回應。Q重新把吸塵器放回到地毯上。  
  
「那就不要一直盯著它，好像它下一秒就要攻擊你一樣。」  
  
「我沒有…倒是你為什麼在要命的凌晨四點吸塵？」Bond滿臉不可置信，就像他雖然十分努力去理解，但仍不能明白為什麼有人會在這天殺的時間做任何家事，或是竟然有人自願做家事。  
  
「而我應該問，同樣是要命的凌晨四點，你跑來我的公寓做什麼。但我想我已經知道答案。」  
  
對於為何有一位微醉的00探員，在這見鬼的時間闖入他的公寓這事兒，Q倒是不怎麼費力地就得到了結論。不等對方回答，Q重新開啟了吸塵器，開始清理Bond腳邊的那塊地毯。吸頭一直磕碰到Bond的皮鞋，Q咕噥了幾聲，強烈暗示Bond閃邊。  
  
Bond閃邊了。  
  
「睡不著的時候，我會打掃。」幾分鐘之後，Q坦白道。Bond此時已經撤退到沙發上，脫下鞋子盤起腿，讓Q可以吸沙發底下的空間。「我猜你則是在喝醉的時候，會闖入別人家？」  
  
「我從沒想過你是會失眠的那一型，」Bond語音未落，Q就忍不住反擊，「然而，任何一個神經元有好好相連的人，都知道 _你_ 離醉鬼只差那麼一點兒距離。」  
  
「我沒 _醉_ ，更遠遠稱不上醉鬼。」  
  
「但是，你現在在這裡，我的公寓，坐在我的沙發上。」  
  
Q不禁琢磨，比起這個明明血液中的酒精濃度已經高到通不過酒測，還硬要爬22層樓上來的男人，自己對Bond的容忍程度似乎更瘋狂些。當然，只是順便一提，他們有時在Q的辦公桌上辦事和自己對他的容忍絕對沒有分毫關係。「不如說說，你記得你是怎麼進來的嗎？」  
  
一陣沉默。一陣非常、非常長的沉默。Q趁著這個空檔試著將吸嘴伸進電視櫃下面。  
  
「通過窗戶，」Bond的語氣不太確定。「不然我就得冒險挑戰門房了。」  
  
「Higgins是一位完美的紳士，就算他可能對你仍抱著一絲絲敵意，那都是因為你當時對他－」  
  
「噢看在老天的份上，當時安全戒護已達7級，他真的不應該在奇怪的時間在你的公寓附近晃蕩。」  
  
「Bond，」Q的聲音很疲憊。「他是 _夜間門房_ 。」  
  
Bond識趣地閉上嘴，腳又重新穩穩踏回地面。Q忍不住想，如果他在這一秒試著用吸塵器吸Bond的褲腿，不知道Bond會作何反應？如果經驗法則可用的話，很可能是拔槍瞄準他，或是直接施展鎖喉功。  
  
 _天啊_ ，Q關掉吸塵器，在腦內模模糊糊地對自己說， _我真他媽的需要睡一覺_

  
\--------------------------------

  
  
「打掃真的能幫助你睡著？」  
  
Q將集塵袋的灰塵清到垃圾桶，而在他轉過身的短短幾分鐘，Bond已經坐進廚房，還顯然徹底翻過他的冰箱。Q保留著晚點要吃的巧克力牛奶和香蕉正在Bond的手裡。不要臉的食物小偷。  
  
「大多數人數羊，」Bond直接從牛奶盒灌了一大口牛奶，吞下去的時候瑟縮了一下。「或是直接來顆安眠藥。又或是兩者並行，當特別難眠的時候。」  
  
「不像某些人，當事情不如所願的時候，我可不會馬上灌自己藥來解決。」Q意有所指地說。他在水槽裡洗了洗手，接著試圖在Bond染指香蕉之前救回它。當Q 自己的早餐陷入危機的時候，誰還管它們是不是對宿醉有效，就算是女王陛下的秘密特工要用也一樣。「有些人吃藥，我寧可打掃。」香蕉安全地回到冰 箱，Bond奮力保住牛奶。  
  
可悲的是，雖然現在才被Bond發現，但他已經不是第一次睡不著只好起來打掃。Q恐怕自己永遠也想不透，為什麼Bond總是選擇在Q附近這一區喝酒，然後覺得躲在他的公寓醒酒直到適合開車是個好主意。然而某種程度來說，Q發現自己其實也根本不想知道原因。  
  
「你兩眼發直地在看什麼？」Bond低聲咕噥。再過一個小時就要天亮了，無論有沒有牛奶的幫助，酒的後勁都可能已經開始產生影響。Q在桌邊坐下，從Bond那兒偷回自己的牛奶盒，倒了些牛奶在杯子裡，就像個成年人該有的喝牛奶方式。  
  
「你睡不著的時候會做些什麼，007？」  
  
對於Q嘗試進行一次文明的對話，Bond看起來有些驚訝。事實上，Q知道每一次Bond出現在這兒，只要自己沒有立刻將他踢出門，Bond都會將其視為奇 蹟。像8月那次，牽扯到破裂的窗戶，一瓶格蘭利威蘇格蘭威士忌（Glenlivet）和Q的新平板那樣的不幸事件沒有再發生過，但從那之後，Q就對他的客 人更加挑剔，尤其是當他們總堅持要從客廳的窗戶進來。  
  
Bond遲遲沒回答。「或許是加熱敵人的血，然後在裡面好好泡個澡？」Q提示著。「這是你保持外表英俊瀟灑的秘方嗎？」  
  
這引出了Bond的微笑，同時Q也發現，在未來的幾個小時之內，他 _真的需要_ 想辦法睡上一覺，尤其是他開始在Bond面前胡言亂語之後。聊以慰藉的是，Bond或許也意識模糊到等會兒就想不起這段對話。  
  
「我英俊瀟灑的外表是天生的，抱歉讓你失望了。」Bond喝完牛奶，笑意仍浮在臉上。「此外，浴缸裡的血跡會惹惱我的管家，所以我寧願和我的小酒瓶泡在一起。」  
  
Q告訴自己之所以會大笑，都是肇因於嚴重缺乏睡眠。但是當他把抹布丟向Bond，要他離開前好好把餐桌擦乾淨的時候，那力道可比平常溫柔多了。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q再次走進廚房時，Bond已經不在，而餐桌乾淨地發亮。好吧，所以巧克力牛奶確實是治療宿醉的良方，網路說對了。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Bond今天整天沒事，這就意味著他正窩在Q部門到處惹人厭，還把Q的茶換成某種恐怖到極點的東西。  
  
「這是洋甘菊茶（chamomile）。」Bond解釋。Q盤算著整杯都倒到手邊那盆Eve強迫放在他桌上的盆栽裡。  
  
「這是狗屎。」  
  
「而且據說對睡眠有幫助。」  
  
Q瞅著他的杯子，好像裡面是氰化物而不是茶，接著決定好吧，他感謝這份心意，而且好吧，或許他今天會展現出成熟風範，再多喝一口這可怕的玩意兒。雖然說依據Bond的習性，這裡頭摻雜的成分，範圍恐怕從醫療站拿來的鎮定劑，到店頭販賣的瀉藥都有可能。  
  
「謝謝。」Q又啜了一口。Bond臉上的表情似乎有那麼點兒得意。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
那茶沒有起半點作用。Q勉強成功說服自己的身體關機，但僅僅過了兩小時，他就再也睡不著，只能回去工作，黑眼圈重重地掛在眼下。  
  
「挺不錯的嘗試。」Q在Bond出發趕赴飛往芝加哥的班機前對他說。而Bond僅僅看著他，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一條線。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
這段時間以來，Q已經認清了Bond的幾個糟糕習慣。譬如，他完整歸還設備的能力趨近於零。還有，他們在午餐時間做跟午餐毫無關聯的事情時，他總是無法克制地要在最明顯的地方留下咬痕。  
  
而今天，Q再次體認到當Bond心血來潮的時候，有多喜歡帶一些連當成紀念品都不夠格的東西給Q。例如，他絕不承認那個藏在抽屜最底層，帶著花俏軟木帽的迷你鱷魚曾經存在過。更不用說那個裝在小小的黑色盒子裡，據稱是「Hello Kitty Zombie Friends」系列的玩意。誰知道「Hello Kitty Zombie Friends」是什麼鬼東西。  
  
「《媽的快去睡覺》？（Go the fuck to sleep）」Q大聲唸出書名，快速翻過內容。「你買了本 _童書_ 給我？」  
  
「這分明是本老少咸宜的書。」  
  
Bond在芝加哥殺了三個人的同時，還有辦法擠出時間做這件事，Q覺得自己應該要被感動。然而，他的瓦爾特手槍再次被Bond摧殘得四分五裂，這迫使他不得不將感動程度往下調整那麼一丁點。  
  
「謝謝？」Q這麼說只是因為這是個成年人該做的。就算他是以製造爆裂物為生。  
  
「如果你希望的話，我可以唸給你聽。」  
  
「請容我提醒你，007，你仍有份任務報告要填。」  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q當晚一踏入家門，就看到Bond大剌剌地坐在沙發上，手裡翻著那本《媽的快去睡覺》。Q頓時覺得應該重新檢視一下自己的生涯選擇。  
  
「你身上沒有酒味，」Q邊說邊踢掉鞋子，掛起外套，心中隱隱慶幸今天沒有穿那雙蝙蝠俠的襪子。「也沒有流血流得滿地。請問在我家有何貴幹？」  
  
Bond揚了揚手上的書，Q忍不住呻吟一聲。  
  
「出去，現在馬上。」在駭入了11個不同的系統之後，Q已經精疲力竭，而他的公寓從不曾這麼乾淨過。他昨天晚上甚至刷了浴室的地磚，公寓的每個角落都清潔溜溜的。  
  
「除非我們做完這事兒。我剛剛才寫完一份超過15頁的報告，闡述為何芝加哥這樣的美好城市不再敞開雙臂歡迎我，Q，你是不是該滿足我一下？」  
  
「那為什麼你不滿足我一下，離開這裡好讓我睡覺？」  
  
和00特工講道理就好像在跟一堵磚牆搏鬥。然而，一旦James Bond下定了決心，和他講道理不但像跟一堵磚牆搏鬥，那堵牆還會使出陰險又卑劣的招式還擊，就像現在這樣。  
  
「難道非得要我坐在你的身上你才肯聽？」  
  
整個人被死死壓在沙發上，Q翻了個白眼送給Bond。  
  
「噢我們趕快搞定這破事吧。畢竟當一個男人買給另一個男人一本童書時，他就不能不唸給他聽。讓我起來，我的背快斷了。」  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q坐在Bond身旁，那本書遠比他們預期的有趣。而到了某個階段，Q確信他之所以笑得這麼大聲，是因為在清醒了49個小時之後，所有的事情都顯得特別好 笑。但是，Q下一次睜開眼睛，卻發現陽光已從窗戶灑入，他和某位特工正蜷在沙發上，緊緊靠在一起，而他全身上下都痠痛得要命。  
  
突然間，Q什麼事都不確定了。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
（Bond以萬分生動的語調唸書時，Q在他身邊睡著了，鼻息越來越平穩。當他轉過頭，Q已經靠在他身上沉沉睡去，眼鏡滑落到鼻頭。  
  
Bond在內心交戰著：他是否應該拿下Q的眼鏡，同時技巧性地挪開身體？萬一不小心吵醒Q？或是他應該等Q醒來之後，再進行挪開身體的動作？可是如果Q _一直_ 睡下去？  
  
此時，好幾個月沒能好好睡一覺的Q，在睡夢中微微挪動身體，臉埋進Bond的肩窩。算了，就這樣吧。）  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
「你昨天睡著了。」Bond一整天都不見人影，直到現在才突然出現。Q正在鼓搗一堆狀似黑色樂高積木，但爆炸威力強得多的東西。  
  
「驚人的觀察力，007。我確定你的訓練過程中，一定有講述到『晚上睡覺』這個概念。」  
  
實在沒有道理，明明睡得很不錯，Q卻感到更加暴躁。又或者這不過是因為今早醒來的時候，發現自己與Bond四肢交纏，而在嘗試脫身時，又差點整個人摔下沙發。  
  
「所以，童書是吧，Q？」  
  
「滾開。」Q朝著Bond的大致方位揮了揮螺絲起子。「我在工作。」  
  
Bond沒有繼續糾纏，但他離開的時候，嘴角向上咧開的幅度真是前所未見。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
那晚Bond再次現身在Q的公寓時，Q想都沒想就把他踢出門外。  
  
「你難道沒有任何恐怖份子需要殺嗎？」Q惱怒地說。  
  
「你難道沒有任何床邊故事需要聽嗎？」Bond在電梯間大聲回應，Q砰地甩上大門。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
那個禮拜Q的公寓都快被他清理到脫層皮了。《媽的快去睡覺》一直放在咖啡桌上，而Q知道他的睡眠品質和那本該死的童書沒有分毫關聯。  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
「你上次睡覺是什麼時候？」在Q不小心翻倒杯子，茶全部灑到鍵盤上，然後又在清理的過程中不慎撥倒螢幕時，Eve這麼問他。他知道自己看起來糟透了。畢 竟，無論是往臉上潑冷水，或是在那個值得紀念的早上，和M會面前敷在眼睛上的冰塊所能給予的幫助，也就只有這樣了。這個禮拜他睡得很差。Bond在古巴和 CIA合作處理毒梟之類的事，這代表了當他在半夜三點打掃的時候，甚至沒有個說話對象。  
  
「上禮拜四。」  
  
Eve充滿懷疑的表情寫著 _你耍我吧_ 四個大字，Q只能聳聳肩。  
  
「我沒事，」Q堅持道。他扶正螢幕，接著在垃圾桶上猛甩鍵盤，涼掉的茶從縫隙滴下。「這就是我為什麼要喝紅茶。」  
  
「我們不是在討論你的喝茶習慣，Q。」  
  
「不好意思，那我們在討論的是？」  
  
Q放下鍵盤，小心翼翼地敲著空白鍵，假裝沒察覺Eve的目光都快要把他的背燒出個窟窿了。  
  
「我要替你請假，」她終於忍耐不住。「然後你不會拒絕。」  
  
「但是──」  
  
「而且也不准抗議。放心，英格蘭會依然挺立，你出生之前我們還不都也活得好好的。」  
 _  
_ _但是我怎樣就是睡不著_ ，Q還來不及說，Eve就已經踩著高跟鞋飄然離去。接著Q發現自己得到了兩天休假。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
休假的第二天，Q提著咖哩回來，發現Bond坐在沙發上，Q昨天剛挖出來的Wii遙控器在他手上，而他正試圖超越Q的瑪利歐賽車（Mario Kart）紀錄。  
  
「古巴怎麼樣了？」Q把咖哩放到廚房，語調就像在閒話家常。有個頂級殺手老是在奇怪的時間出現在他家這事兒，他早已見怪不怪。這也大大地說明了他平常都得處理些什麼樣的事。  
  
「美好。炎熱。有點兒暴力。」  
  
「被炸飛的建築？」  
  
「噢，可多了。」  
  
螢幕上，Bond恰恰閃過香蕉皮，卻在下一秒被龜殼撞到一邊。「媽的。」他咒罵的聲音大到在廚房的Q都聽的見。這還不是我見過最奇怪的事，Q停了一秒，又繼續加熱咖哩。  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q沒有把咖哩分給Bond，因為私闖民宅的傢伙沒有道理能得到食物。但根本沒差，因為Bond毫不客氣地偷了好一些。  
  
「我以為你是喜歡《決勝時刻》（Call of Duty）那類遊戲的人。」他坐在Bond身旁，邊吃邊對他說。Bond正奮力和Q昨晚玩出的ghost比賽。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「沒事。」  
  
在拆除炸彈，解救女性脫離苦海和拯救整個國家等領域上，Bond或許無人能敵，但在卡丁車競速遊戲這方面，他爛到無以復加。Q從這項發現中得到了些許安慰，尤其是當他好心地試著從旁指導時，Bond的表現似乎更加無可救藥。  
  
「我有看到那該死的蘑菇！」  
  
「媽的那就去吃掉它！」  
  
「我真是搞不懂，你都能隻手剷除整個恐怖組織據點了，卻沒有足夠的手眼協調能力去操控一隻騎在機車上的恐龍？」  
  
「 _那是兩回事_ ，」Bond心不在焉地咕噥。他的Yoshi撞進了一群莫名擋在路中間的乳牛。「 _完全不同的兩回事_ 。」  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q十分自豪，自己不但能夠駭入大多數的安全系統， _還能_ 不靠作弊就保持瑪利歐賽車等級三顆星。在Q狠狠地把Bond的好勝心揍成一團爛泥時，他們坐在彼此的私人空間裡，幾乎見底的咖哩被遺忘在他們之間。  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
上一秒Q確定他就快要趕上領先的桃子公主（Princess Peach）了，下一秒就發現自己在Bond身上醒來，四肢大張姿勢詭異地趴著。顯然他們又在沙發上打了個盹。  
  
現在是早上九點。  
  
「見鬼了。」Q輕嘆一聲。在他身下，Bond被驚擾似地微微動了一下，但沒有醒來。他的體溫舒適又溫暖，Q不情不願地承認這感覺也沒那麼糟。或許……  
  
Q下次張開眼睛，時間已接近正午。  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
（當他們的電玩人物在五彩繽紛的背景及歡樂的高分貝配樂中橫衝直撞時，Q的動作越來越遲鈍，眼皮也漸漸闔上。  
  
等到Bond按下暫停鍵時，Q的頭已經靠在他的肩上，遙控器垂在鬆開的指間，眼鏡再一次滑落鼻頭。  
  
這一次，Bond沒有任何猶豫。輕手輕腳地收起Q的眼鏡，拿開遙控器，推開他們之間的咖哩空盒。Q沉沉睡著。）

 

\--------------------------------

  
  
「所以，童書 _和_ 瑪莉歐賽車？」  
  
Bond大約在下午一點消失，當他穿著乾淨衣服又重新出現時，Q正在廚房準備午餐。他大搖大擺地走進來，就像這是他家一樣。考慮到他這麼常待在這裡，Q認真盤算著要求Bond分攤房租。  
  
「我本來應該問你想不想來點沙拉，但印象中，你非敵人的肉不吃。」把幾顆櫻桃番茄丟進碗裡，Q開始切紅蘿蔔絲，刻意忽略Bond的問題。其實也不是說不知 道答案，無論那個答案有多嚇人，他們也早就心知肚明。天啊，他上輩子一定是個罪孽深重的殺人狂，不然這輩子怎麼會遭到如此報應。  
  
「燒烤口味的獨裁者肉真是美味極了，」Bond晃到流理台，乾巴巴地回應。當他伸手到碗裡抓起一顆番茄時，Q極力克制自己不去拍開他的手。「你真該找一天去嚐嚐。」  
  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q挺著背痛去上班，回來時發現客廳裡00特工正在邊看電視邊等他。  
  
「Bond，如果這是你閒來無事時玩玩的小實驗，想研究在特定時間內，能侵入多少我的私人空間，麻煩你現在罷手，我會十分感激。」那天在沙發上睡著必定對 他的脊椎產生了某些不良影響，現在Q想做的，只有躺在床上，而不是試著娛樂Bond。「你難道不用回自己的地盤去折磨自己的人民嗎？」  
  
「沒有人民，哪來折磨。」Bond的腳擱在咖啡桌上，Q瞪著他直到他把腳放下。「最近睡得好嗎？」  
  
「關你甚麼事？」  
  
「有鑑於你白天的工作是製作爆裂物，而我又恰恰好是那個使用的人，相信我的擔憂應該不難明白。」Q不知道該怎麼解讀Bond的表情。饒有興味……或者，帶點溫柔寵愛？「你也可以說是因為我有……個人利益關係。」  
  
「幹嘛語帶暗示，007。在你這中年男人身上，感覺可真噁心。」  
  
Q重重坐到沙發上，視線堅決地朝向電視方向，螢幕上正播著晚間九點新聞。自己的防線竟然如此節節敗退，如果他有心理醫生的話，他或她現在必定興奮地像小學 生要去遠足一樣，丟出好一些理論說明Q有多麼缺乏安全感，以及考慮到他的工作性質，Bond的存在讓他安心是再也正常不過的事了。光用想的，這就已經是Q 聽過最荒謬、最扯蛋的事情，而且還是跟Bond的任務報告相比。天知道他的報告有多胡說八道。  
  
在他旁邊，Bond 拿著遙控器不停轉台，最後終於停在某種像紀錄片的頻道。攝影機的鏡頭跟著一群鴨子家族移動，Q在心裡默默衡量他的選擇。  
  
明天有一場政變需要阻止。他或許應該保持最佳狀態，翻倒的紅茶和笨手笨腳的舉動不能再發生。但另一方面，那天他整整睡了12個小時，這應該足夠再支撐他一個禮拜左右。  
  
「別再想了。」Bond說，手裡翻轉著遙控器。螢幕上的主角們似乎遇到了某種重大危機，牽扯到拉起的嗓子和四處撲騰的鴨子。  
  
「不好意思，我不知道這也犯法。就因為你不怎麼動腦，可不代表其他人也該像你一樣。」  
  
Bond「噓」了一聲，Q安靜了。知道自己認輸得太快，但他真的很想知道鴨子到底怎麼了。起碼他是這樣告訴自己。  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  
Q發現，在睡飽八小時之後，突破烏干達政府的安全系統比平常簡單多了。  
  
Q同時也發現，Bond有多愛把被子捲走，清晨時Bond的腳有多冰，還有Bond其實很喜歡摟著人睡，雖然他看起來一點都不像這樣的人。  
  
最後，也最重要的是，Q發現自己無可救藥地、徹徹底底地、完完全全地，毀了。  
  
但是，能換來一天八小時的睡眠，其實也蠻划算的。

\--------------------------------

  
  
「我是不是應該在我的經歷上加上『 _重新詮釋了潛伏特工（sleeper agent）的意義_ 』這一項？」  
  
「MI6從來沒有讓你做過任何跟潛伏有關的任務，少自以為了。」  
  
「但是你對『重新詮釋』這部分沒有意見？」  
  
「當然。只要你把 _潛伏特工_ 這四個字改成 _名不副實的助眠藥_ ，就幾乎貼近事實了。」  
  
他們並排躺著，Bond的手臂懶洋洋地橫在Q身上。  
  
「我應該要收費才對。」  
  
「你是指，為了你睡在我的床上，待在我的公寓，吃我的食物，還用我的東西，然後跟我收費？」  
  
「我是指，為了我確保著MI6重要資產心情愉悅、身體健康，為此酌收費用。」  
  
打了一個哈欠，Q翻身側躺，膝蓋曲到身前，眼皮已經闔上。  
  
「你自己去跟M談，搞不好你們倆可以達成某種共識。」  
  
又一個哈欠，這次是Bond。  
  
「你覺得我們能去申請同居補助嗎？」  
  
Q嗤地笑了一聲，伸展了一下身體，順便搶回一點被子。  
  
「就算真有這玩意兒，和民事伴侶身份的各種優惠相比，那也必定是差遠了。」他的聲音充滿睡意。「偶爾也瞭解一下我們公民的權利吧，Bond。」  
  
「……這恐怕是我這輩子聽過最不浪漫的求婚台詞了。」就算眼睛沒張開，Q也能想像Bond說這句話的表情。他報復性地對準Bond的肋骨就是一個肘擊。  
  
「噢快睡啦。」  
  
  
  
  
（END）


End file.
